


Delivery

by phipiohsum475



Series: More Trouble Than It's Worth [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phipiohsum475/pseuds/phipiohsum475
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phillip's delivery does not go well.</p><p>Drabbles on the hidden consequences of the omega verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd nor britpicked. Feel free to (kindly) point out errors!

Phillip balanced the boxes in one hand as he opened the screen door. The alpha caught the door with his hip, stabling the boxes with both hands before using one hand to knock on the door. He waited dispassionately for someone to answer.

After a few moments, the door swung open and revealed a tanned, golden-grey haired omega. Naked. _Oh fuck. Omega. In Heat._ Phillip set the boxes down on the ground, and took a few steps back. He wanted to run. Well, no, he wanted to mount and fuck the deliciously compact man, but the scent of his mated alpha was all over him. So Phillip mostly wanted to run; but first he needed to be paid. He’d been warned this might happen. A few steps back, smell, but don’t scent, eyes open for potential attack. He slowly reached into his pocket for the neutralizing spray, hoping to dilute his own scent before he was discovered.

"John?” He heard a deep voice call out, and the scent of alpha grew thicker around him as he saw the man come up behind the omega. The alpha was tall, thickly built, just as naked and the delivery boy couldn’t help noticed they looked like soldiers, muscled and fit. He briefly imagined how intense and athletic their mating must be, and before he could help himself, his pheromones burst in arousal, covering the safer stench of deference and fear.

At once, the alpha pushed in front of his omega and pounced. Phillip panicked, before his alpha instinct roared up and fought the challenger.

He heard the omega holler. “James!”

Phillip hoped it’d be enough to distract the mated alpha, but he’d underestimated the soldier’s determination. He was no match for James, who twisted his arms behind his back and forced him to the ground. The bigger man sat on his back, one hand tightly gripping his hands in a contorted hold, and the other hand pressing Phillip’s neck into the ground.

"James!” The omega yelled again.

The alpha growled in returned, shoving Phillip’s head down against the sidewalk, and yanking his arms up until he cried out.

“Major James Sholto!” The omega demanded, with a voice of steel.

The alpha stopped his aggravated restraint, and slowly looked around him, letting his consciousness reassert control over his instincts. “Stay put,” the alpha growled at Phillip, and the Major slowly let go of Phillips hands and neck. He stood up, and turned to his omega, “Dammit, John! Why would you answer the door like that?”

"Just pay the poor kid!” The omega held out two twenty pounds, “He can have it all, after that little display of yours.”

The alpha set the cash near Phillip’s head. “Don’t move until I shut the door,” he warned.

Once the couple had gone into the house, Phillip pocketed the cash and stood up. His jeans were ripped and the face of his watch had shattered. _Fuck_.

 _Well_ , he thought, _at least pizza delivery came with hazard pay_.


End file.
